


Shiny Demon Summoning

by Spaghettibopp



Series: Angel and Demon AUs [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning - Freeform, Demons, F/F, I may end up writing some drabbles for them, I'm seeing some nice Riko OT3s in the tags while looking for RikoMari so, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, MariRiko, OT3, Rarepair, RikoMari, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, YohaMari, YoshiMari, yohariko, yoshiriko, you thought you knew all of my rarepairs but you haven't seen all of my OT3s yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettibopp/pseuds/Spaghettibopp
Summary: Yohane wanted an easy way out. But when you're dealing with a demon, things hardly go as planned.





	Shiny Demon Summoning

The darkness surrounded her. This would be the last stand, the final ritual. Her candles were all in place, the knife still dripping the blood of her arm.

The words came out with ease. Yohane had been practicing, after all. She hadn’t been sure when actually she would perform it, but she had prepared nevertheless. With her misfortune, it paid to be cautious like that. Which was why she always brought an extra umbrella, for when her first blew away. Why she always took two lunches to school, watching as something at least happened to the first. Why she always had a knife hidden in her drawer, for when the people at school got too much for her, and she had to struggle through the day until she could get back to her dorm, the only place she was safe.

As she finished the spell, Yohane could faintly feel her heart beating a little bit louder. She shrugged it off as just the energy being sapped for the summoning. She had heard it took quite a lot, and she didn't have that much to begin with, so it was only a matter of time before it took its toll.

The student was already feeling lightheaded when the candles all flickered out, a cold chill filling the room. Yohane would've shivered if she cared, but her body was deathly still with anticipation. It was too dark to see, but she swore she could make out a shape in the abyss.

A frightening giggle broke the silence, bouncing against the walls as if the voice was body-less. Yohane’s heart stopped, and for the briefest moment, she wondered if she had made a mistake.

But as her thoughts turned to backing out while she could and finishing things off the old-fashioned way, a yellow light started to pulse on the ground, pointing up from within the summoning circle as if Yohane had put a flashlight there. In this glow, a woman was shown. Her black clothing was more than a little revealing, straps and belts wrapping around her like fashion in a fantasy game. Bouncy blonde hair fell at around her shoulders, a loop high on one side. She was stunning in figure too, chubby thighs distracting her for the briefest of moments. But what really caught Yohane’s attention, besides that sly smile, was her eyes.

The piercing gold were actually glowing as the woman looked her up and down, her gaze lingering on the knife still in Yohane’s hands. The figure stayed silent for a moment, as if trying to dig for the girl’s life story in appearance alone. Whatever she found must not have been relevant, or kept secret for later, because it went unmentioned when the demon finally opened her mouth.

"A mortal summoned me? And here I was hoping that Dia or Kanan had needed me for something. Oh well!" Her voice had a cheerful lilt to it, an accent of some sort adding something unique to her words. She flashed her teeth, their wet shine catching the mysterious yellow light from below. "I can work this into my busy schedule I suppose."

Yohane wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but someone so animate was not on the list. She tried to remember how these sort of things usually went, finding her mind scattered. What was it? Something about establishing what one wanted, and then...

The silence must have stretched on for too long, because the demon started speaking once more. "It's Mari by the way. In case you want to tell your friends about the _shiny~_ demon you met!" She- er, _Mari_ \- gave another bright smile, turning Yohane's stomach inside out with a strange sensation. She couldn't focus on that then, though. Demons were incredibly powerful, and there was no telling what this one had up her sleeve. Still, the student hadn't quite expected such a normal name from a creature like her. Yohane had always imagined really complicated names, the kind mortals couldn't pronounce without their tongues setting fire. That kind of thing. "Mari" almost sounded bland in comparison, but she didn't dare say so out loud.

Yohane cleared her throat awkwardly, unsure of what to say in response. One shouldn't usually give their name to a demon, lest they be cursed, but something in Mari's eyes told her to, and before she knew it, she was giving her full name.

"Yoshiko Tsushima." Shaking herself out of that trance, she hardly registered the demon's giggling. "It's a ~pleasure~ meeting you, Yoshiko." Something about the way the words dripped off her tongue sent chills through Yohane, but she tried hard to fight them off. "I-I'm, I'm here to ask. To ... To ask. I’m here to ask…." Those sharp eyes were slicing right through her again, like blades of gold set on destroying her happy party train of thought.

"To destroy your enemies? Level the town? Kill the pizza guy?" Yohane shook her head, the words not forming. Mari continued, seeming to get more and more worked up with every idea. "Ooh, maybe you want to tell the best jokes? Make more friends? Find a datemate? Your soulmate? Get laid?!" She finished with a loud cackle, holding her stomach as she laughed to the ceiling. To say that Yohane was frightened would have been an understatement, but the behavior was definitely befitting that of a demon. Or a Disney villain. She waited for the girl to finish, unsure of what else to do. When she finally faced her again, the blonde's demeanor had completely changed. She seemed dangerously serious now, her shoulders square and her face like stone. It was as if the Mari from a few seconds ago had never existed.

"Of course.... My services have a price."

Yohane swallowed, nodding slowly. "That is what I am here to offer." Moving her shirt, she took the knife and pointed to a messy symbol carved into her chest. It had been done weeks ago, but she hoped it was clear enough to make use of.

"My soul."

There was a pause, and Yohane decided to evaluate. "I want you to take it. No cost."

Her gaze flickered around the room uncertainly, but after a while, she finally met Mari’s gaze.

The girl looked shocked but disturbed, her brows furrowed like she was searching for something, mouth hanging open in an expression not unlike surprise.

The silence stretched on, Yohane shifting under the unmoving stare. She noticed that the room had warmed considerably since Mari's entrance, as if the woman was a walking heater. She supposed being in Hell would make one naturally hot, but if the deal went through, then she would have plenty of time to find out herself.

"You want to ... Give me your soul? For free?" Her voice was oddly quiet, as if tentative. Yohane nodded again, nervously fidgeting with the collar of the shirt she still held. Finally, a burst of laughter broke through the air, making the mortal jump back.

"Oh darling, that's not how this works!" Mari continued to laugh, the booming noise hitting the walls and surrounding Yohane from all sides. She started to panic, heartbeat escalating. Why not? What had she done wrong?

When the sound finally died down, and Mari was wiping her eyes with a smile, she almost asked as much. But the demon didn't give her the chance.

"As much as I would _love_ to just take your soul like that." She snapped her fingers. "I simply can't. There are rules in place to prevent demons like us from getting lazy. See, we have to work for it. We do something for you, and you give us your soul. Most try to prevent that but... Heh, there's no escaping a deal once you've made it."

Yohane processed her words. "So I have to ... Ask for something in return?" What would she ask for? What would possibly help her now?

Mari seemed ready to make suggestions, but for whatever reason, the blonde held her tongue. "Yes, you could do that, and I would take your soul no problemo!" Something in her eyes made it feel like there was a better option, one she was just waiting for Yohane to ask for. But the mortal had no idea of any other kind of deals between humans and demons. "I ... Guess you could make me rich." She shrugged, not really sure of what to do. Mari pouted a little, taking a step closer to her. "Is that what you really want though?"

She frowned. "What else would I ask for?" It should have been quite obvious her intentions were to get out of this life as soon as possible. She didn't really want to dilly-dally in it for longer than she had to, regardless of what Mari could offer to make that experience any more bearable.

"Well.... Is there anybody you like?" Her voice sounded innocent, but there was something mischievous there that Yohane just could put her finger on. Her mind was quick to distract her, showing the redhaired beauty she had an embarrassing high school crush on.

It must have shown on her face, because Mari smirked as soon as the thought entered her brain. "Ooh, you do~ What's their name?" Yohane gulped, unaware of when the demon had gotten so close. "L-Lilly. Well, I call her Lilly. Her real name is- "

"Nope! Nicknames will do just fine." She cocked her head as Mari jumped back, pulling out a pen and paper from thin air that she wrote frantically on. "So, you want to spend the rest of your life in the arms of your beloved Lilly, am I correct?"

Yohane was so caught off guard by her words and incredibly fast tone that she could only sputter nonsense. "I'll take that as a yes! One demon deal coming right up!" The notepad disappeared, replaced by a typewriter poofing into existence beside her. It hovered in the air with no support as a paper popped out of the top, covered in neat writing and ominous symbols. Grabbing it like something from a printer, Mari gave a big smile before making an exaggerated motion of signing it.

"Now, I just need you to sign your name, Yoshiko Tsushima." She handed the paper over, the pen offered to her with the other hand.

Yohane could only stare, looking between the pen, the paper, the demon, and the empty spot the typewriter had been in moments before. It took her brain what felt like years to catch up, hands trembling as she looked down. She couldn't quite read the words from the poor lighting, but she squinted and tried to anyway.

_Something something deal, something something soul...._ She read down, trying to find some sort of strange loophole that the demon would surely pull to ... to do what exactly? Yohane was already giving away her soul. The least she could do was get something out of it.

Taking the pen, she tried to find the place to write, the lines hard to locate. Holding the paper, she signed her name where she thought she was supposed to before handing the page back to Mari. "Shiny! This will go over very well with my boss." She wiped nonexistent sweat off of her features. "Now, prepare to be spending time with the one you love, because you won't have much of it to spend." Yohane shrugged, watching as the demon started cackling again before being sucked out of existence with a loud Pop.

The room was cold again, the lights still off and the candles still smoking. She felt ... Numb. Number than she had expected, at least. With a sigh, she went to freshen up, maybe vomit into the toilet for a few minutes before taking a shower. Yohane apparently had a date planned with her crush, so might as well put some effort into her appearance.

\--

Mari smiled to herself as she looked over the contract, proud to have made such an easy deal. Nico would be very pleased with her. In fact, she might even wait on telling her, at least until she did something to put the other demon in a bad mood.

She stopped as her eyes met the line Yoshiko had signed her name on.

"Oh, that's not shiny at all."

She would definitely have to wait on telling her boss.

\--

Somewhere nearby, Riko Sakurauchi sat on a bench, enjoying a nice cup of tea as the sound of the waves relaxed her. Everything felt so calm, like the world was taking it easy. It was such a difference from the hustle and bustle of the city, she couldn't help but grow to like it.

Suddenly, a searing pain blew up in her chest, causing her to drop the beverage so she could clutch at the spot. Leaning over, she fell off the bench completely and onto her knees, screaming from the burns. Her cries echoed against the sidewalk, and she vaguely recognized through tear-blurred eyes, one of her friends running towards her. She whimpered as the heat pounded in her ears, body feverish.

She had curled up into the fetal position by the time it was over. Sniffling and wiping away the tears, Riko moved to look down her blouse at what could have caused such enormous and unexpected pain.

"Wh-what?" At her words, You leaned over too, trying to get a look at what the redhead was seeing.

"Is that....?" She looked up to her eyes, gaze curious but concerned. "Are you a part of a cult or something?"

Indeed, whatever had just branded itself into Riko's chest looked like some kind of demonic symbol.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for angel/demon AUs apparently.
> 
> As for the rest of this fic, I’m really not sure. I only have a vague idea for a plot, but if I get any more ideas or end up thinking about it, I’ll definitely write some more. ^^ Thank you for being so patient, I promise I'm only mostly dead.
> 
> Small disclaimer: I actually don’t know anything about demon summonings, so descriptions may not be accurate


End file.
